


R is for Rajah

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: And wins pretty big, Ganondorf might be regretting his life choices, Link has a mouth, M/M, Midna might be regretting betting against Zant, Soul Mate - AU, Words, Zant makes some bets, Zelda's regretting everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget Midna in a snit, Link might be the scariest thing around. Ganondorf and Zant are about to find that out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Rajah

 

* * *

            _You still live... How astonishing. No wonder some call you "hero"_ , echoed through Link's mind. He glanced up and scowled at the sight of a kneeling Zant.

            Midna's hair shot forward at the downed Twili, intending to permanently remove him from the world. Link, however, had other ideas. His hand darted out and a glowing, luminescent barrier formed in front of Zant, Midna's attack bouncing right off. Zant stared, eyes wide behind his chameleon helmet as Midna rounded on the blond. _“Link!”_ she cried, _“how can you protect him, knowing all that he's done?”_

            He sighed. “I'm sorry, Midna, but I have my reasons.”

          Zant snorted and looked away. “So the “hero” can speak after all. I was beginning to think you were a mute.”

            Link gave him a dark look. “Out of all the murdering psychopaths in the universe,” he began and watched in glee as Zant's head snapped up; “why the fuck do _you_ have to be my Soulmate?” Midna made a squeaking noise and fell out of the air, eyes darting back and forth between the two males. The blond sighed and stepped forward, bending down to remove the Twili king's helmet. Dark blue-black hair cascaded down, tumbling over Zant's face and falling into golden eyes. “You know,” Link said with a smirk; “aside from the razor-blade teeth, you're actually rather handsome. Now all I have to do is find the other one.”

            Zant winced. “About that,” he muttered, sounding entirely too much like a petulant child.

            The blond sighed. “It's that shit-head, Ganondorf, isn't it.” It was not a question. “I fucking knew it.” He threw his hands up into the hair and made a noise of frustration and then spun around to grab Zant by the front of his clothing. Link growled low, “Look here. I'm going to knock some gods be damned common sense into that fucking moron's head and then I'm coming right back, okay? During the time I'm gone, you had better clean up this fucking mess and return everyone to normal. Is that understood? 'Cause I'd hate to have to castrate my fucking _soulmate_ before we even bond.”

            The Twili nodded rapidly, legs crossing in an automatic attempt at protection. “Crystal,” he squeaked, grunting softly when the Hylian let go of his clothing and he hit the ground.

            Link smiled and it was dark and full of promises of pain should he not follow orders. “Good.” He turned and began walking to the door, only to pause about a foot from it. “And Zant?”

            Zant, who was in the process of getting up from the floor and fixing his clothing, froze. “Yes?” he asked warily. For such a young Hylian, Link was awfully intimidating.

            “Where the _fuck_ are the Fused Shadows?”

            “I have them.” Zant flicked his fingers, ignoring the way Midna stiffened, and watched as the Fused Shadows blurred into existence. The Twilight Princess grabbed them and squirreled them away, glaring at Zant as she did so. Link sighed.

            “You two are going to have to get along, you know.” He strode over to Zant and sealed their lips together in a brief kiss before pulling away. “Now, I shall see you later. Do clean up. And apologize as well. I'm going share Words with Ganon. I'm also going to have a nice, long _talk_ with that fucking moron.” Blue eyes glinted dangerously and Link turned around and swept out of the room like he owned it. Zant let out a breath.

            “That was terrifying,” he breathed and clutched at his chest. “Okay, heart. You can start beating again.”

            Midna snorted. _“If it was up to me,”_ she said; _“you'd be little more than a stain on the floor. But you're Link's Soulmate and he'd be very irritated with me if I did anything. But, uh, just a warning. That wasn't anger. That was irritation.”_

            Zant's head snapped around and he stared at her in minute horror. “That was _irritation?_ If that was irritation, then I'd hate to see him mad.”

            She grinned widely. _“Come on, change everyone back and then we'll go to Zelda's castle. You owe her an apology too, and we can watch Link yell at Ganondorf.”_ Midna rubbed her hands together and cackled with delight. _“It's going to be amazing. Twenty rupees says that he'll have the bastard cowering by the end.”_

            “Fifty says that Ganondorf will be wincing after the first bellow.” Zant strode down the nearest hallway and out into the courtyard. The Shadow Beasts that he had turned the Twili into drifted lazily, nodding politely to Midna and hissing hostilely at him. He gave them a glare and snapped his fingers, destroying the spell that he'd cast. Limbs shifted and oozed, morphing and returning to their usual shape. The Twili let out a noise of confusion, then surprise as Zant formally bowed and personally apologized to all of them.

            _“That's the spirit,”_ Midna said with a grin as she began undoing the spell on other Twilis. Zant rolled his eyes and continued working, undoing his curse as quickly as he could.

            **_“Why?”_** one of the Elders asked as soon as he was able to. **_“Why are you undoing your own spell?”_**

Midna snorted loudly.

            “Quiet, you,” Zant said to her and then turned to face the male. “I'm currently under threat of castration if I don't undo the spell and apologize.”

            _“In other words,”_ Midna said with glee, _“he met his Soulmate, and said Soulmate is terrifying.”_

            Zant winced and muttered; “Terrifying is understating it. I thought he was going to murder me right then and there.”

            She floated lazily and flipped upside down, her hair curving upwards to create a makeshift platform. _“Most people think Link is a mute. He doesn't speak much, not because he doesn't have anything to say, but because of what he will say if he gets the chance. For a Hylian, he's got quite the, uh, mouth.”_

            “I know,” Zant returned. “I lost count of the number of curse words he used when yelling at me. I'm honestly surprised he didn't make my ears bleed.”

            Midna grinned and it was all teeth. _“Ganondorf's ears are going to **burn.** ”_

            Zant snorted. “Knowing Ganon, he's going to say something that will set Link off. I got two more to undo here and then we can head to the castle. Link may need help getting in.”

            _“Nah. I taught him how to teleport. He's an amazingly quick learner. Can already shape shift between wolf and human without my help.”_

            “Impressive,” Zant said as he absentmindedly canceled the last of his curse. “Come on. I want to see this.” Midna giggled and latched onto his arm.

            She smirked at him and asked, _“Ready?”_ seconds before she dissolved them into particles and activated the teleport.

**oOo**

            They landed in a heap on the ground. “You,” Zant snarled as he spat the dirt in his mouth out; “are a horrible Twili.”

            _“Just getting you back for the curse you cast on me.”_

            “Look, I'm sorry, but I can't reverse it! That's Ganondorf's power right there and I'm not strong enough right now to break it. Believe me, I would if I could.”

            Midna sighed. _“I know.”_ She closed her eyes and began searching for Link's signature. _“This way. He's waiting for us at the top tower.”_ They teleported again, Zant cursing the entire way.

            “Took you long enough,” Link said with a smirk as he helped his mate up from the ground. Midna floated lazily nearby. He glared at the doors. “I can sense both Zelda and that moron. Stay back while I give him a talking to he certainly won't be forgetting.” Link kicked the doors open and stormed into the room.

            Ganondorf was sitting on a large throne at the other end of the room. He noticed him immediately and stood up, raising his arms slowly as he strode forward. “Welcome to my castle,” he said after he stopped three feet away from Link, his voice a smooth purr.

            Link felt the vein in his temple _twitch_. “You,” he bellowed out; “are the most inconsiderate, pigheaded, sonuvabitch soulmate I have _ever_ had the misfortune of meeting!”

            Ganondorf winced at the volume of the first word and then gaped, eyes widening as the hero said the Words that curled down his spine. Behind the blond, he spotted Zant in the doorway, Midna's hand clamped firmly over his mouth. She shoved a small bag of money into the Twili's hand and he smirked at her as best he could.

            His momentary inattention cost him _dearly_.

            Link stomped forward and hauled Ganondorf into the air by the front of his outfit. “You listen here,” he hissed. “I really want to wrap your own goddamn intestines around your throat and choke you to death, but Zant wouldn't be very happy about that. So here's what you're going to do. Reverse Midna's curse, release Zelda from whatever you have her under, dispel any Twilight Zones left, and surrender.”

            “And if I don't?”

            “Zant's only going to have one Dominant. And it's going to be me.” The Master Sword gleamed in the blond's hand, its serene song echoing throughout the area. “Now, what's it going to be?” He inched the blade closer, pressing the point against the seam of Ganondorf's pants, right where the groin was. Ganondorf winced again.

            “All right.”

            Link let go of him and took a step back. “Well?”

            “Give me a second.” He wheezed slightly and snapped his fingers. Midna vanished in a puff of smoke and when it cleared, she was in her proper form.

            “Thank you,” she said. Ganondorf's second snap of his fingers shattered the Twilight Zone that covered the town. He then glanced sideways at the sleeping Princess Zelda and snapped again. Her eyes flickered open.

            Link shoved Ganondorf out of the way. “Thank the Gods you're all right.”

            She stared at him. “Oh, shit. I'm dead.”

            Blue eyes narrowed. “Yes you are. Did you really have to surrender the fucking throne to this moron?” He gestured to Ganondorf and smirked as the other male squawked in offense.

            “Sorry,” she muttered.

            “What was that?”

            “I'm sorry, big brother.”

            Link sighed. “Damn straight. Now fork over the crown. There was a reason why father chose me to be the king.”

            Midna, Zant and Ganondorf gaped at them. The Twilight Princess was quick to recover. “You two are siblings?”

            “What? You couldn't tell?” Link pulled Zelda to her feet and stood beside her. They looked a lot alike and she groaned.

            “I should have known.”

 


End file.
